Do you know who I am now? If you don't I am Canada
by the invisble ninja
Summary: Canada is sick of everyone not noticing him. So he comes up with a plan to kidnap America and steal his identity and then after a while reveal himself as Canada then people would remember who he is.
1. Chapter 1

I just thought of a random idea for a fanfic ^ ^ hope you like it.

* * *

"I AM CANADA, why won't people notice me and when they do they mistake me for that damn America" Canada says.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou, Canada's pet bear says.

"**I AM CANADA"** He yells very angry.

"Well maybe try being more like America and people will notice you" Kumajirou says.

This gave the Canadian an idea, He should kidnap America and pretend to be him and then after a while he would reveal himself as Canada and all the countries would respect him and remember the name Canada.

"You're a genius Kumajirou" Canada says hugging the bear.

Canada goes to the phone and calls up America.

"HEY CANADIA WHAT DO YOU WANT." America says loud enough that it is intimidating Canada.

"umm...well...do...you want to come...over to...my place and have pancakes" The Canadian says stuttering.

"WOULD I EVER YOUR THE BEST DUDE" America says and he hangs up the phone. Then in an instant Canada hears his doorbell ring. wow he got there fast Canada thinks to himself.

"I AM HERE WHERE ARE THE PANCAKES DUDE" America says all happy.

"In the fridge help yourself" Canada says.

"I WILL" America says running to the fridge.

Canada picks up a shovel and follows America into the kitchen. America unexpectedly gets knocked out by Canada hitting him with his shovel. Canada switches his and America's clothes and shoves America into a closet.

"Kumajirou don't let him escape while I am gone here is the key to the door." He says.

There was an allies conference that America was suppose to go to in an hour but Canada was going to be taking his place.

* * *

"HEY AMERICA YOU HERE EARLY" England says as Canada walks in. Canada thinks to himself how would America answer. Canada clears his throat and says.

"YEAH DUDE TIME DOESN'T WAIT FOR HEROS LIKE ME HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Ow my throat hurts already Canada says to himself.

"Seems legit" England says trying to ignore the annoying "American"

France walks into the room and says "hello England and America?" He says looking at Canada suspiciously.

"Are you America?" France says.

crap I have been figured out already Canada thinks to himself.

* * *

It was just a random idea for a story that came to me. I hope you liked it. In the next chapter find out if Canada is figured out by France.


	2. Chapter 2

XD took me long enough to update. Le writers block got the best of me in this chapter XD.

* * *

"OF COURSE I AM AMERICA, DUDE" Canada says laughing.

"I am not sure" France says staring down Canada and damn it was making him feel uncomfortable.

"OF COURSE I AM, DUDE." He says shoving a hamburger down his throat and then he starts talking with his mouth full.

"Yep that is sure America" France says disgusted.

Damn it has only been 20 minutes and my throat is hurting like hell. He thinks to himself.

The allies conference has begun and Canada is screaming and acting as dumb as he can so they think he is America. Their buying it so far.

"HEY America did you get a new hairstyle" Russia says.

"Um...YEAH RUSSIAN DUDE I DID" Canada says. Damn how do they know every little detail about America it is like their stalkers. (hehehhehee I wrote a fanfic called America's stalker and Russia was the stalker xD.)

"AMERICA ARU?" China says.

"WHAT!" Canada snaps at China.

"Are you feeling alright your usually more hyper aru?" He says.

"Oh I just didn't get much sleep because I had a nightmare that all the hamburgers in the world disappeared" Canada replies.

"oh aru." China says.

Finally after an hour or 2 of screaming the allies meeting finally ends.

"HEY AMERICA WANT TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT WITH US" Russia says.

"NAH BRO I JUST WANT TO GO HOME" Canada says.

The rest of the allies stand there in shock. America never turns down the lunches with the allies.

"AMERICA ARE YOU SURE YOUR FEELING OK?" England says very worried.

"Yeah dude I am fine why?" Canada asks nervously.

"Well America never turns down a meal aru" China says.

"Ohonhonhon very true China" France says.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO COME?" Russia says.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO COME DUDE I WAS JUST MESSING WITH YOU I WANTED TO SEE HOW YOU WOULD REACT." Canada says awkwardly laughing.

"OK?" The rest of them say with WTF looks on their faces.

Oh god my throat won't last much longer and I feel like I have gained 20 pounds from just eating the hamburgers how am I gonna eat lunch. Canada thinks to himself.

* * *

This chapter was kinda short but oh well XD or at least shorter than I wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

XD it has been a while since I updated this fanfic too so I thought as I long as I was online I would update this too.

* * *

Oh god my throat won't last much longer and I feel like I have gained 20 pounds from just eating the hamburgers how am I gonna eat lunch. Canada thinks to himself.

~le time skip~

They are now at the restaurant. Everyone is ordering their meals.

"um...I'll just have a chicken salad and some water" Canada orders.

"WHAT!?" The others say horrified.

"what?" Canada says forgetting he was suppose to be acting like America.

"ARE YOU SURE YOUR FEELING OK?" England says.

Oh shoot I forgot I was suppose to be acting like America. He thinks to himself.

"YEAH DUDE I AM JUST THINKING ABOUT DIETING CAUSE YOUR ALWAYS CALLING ME FAT ASS" He says trying to laugh it off.

The others just stare at Canada all confused.

The food finally comes to the table and instead of woofing down his food Canada starts to eat it slowly.

"AMERICA ARE YOU SURE YOUR OK DID THAT ALEIN OF YOURS BRAINWASH YOU OR SOMETHING aru?" China Yells.

"Dude I said I was fine I just have a bit of a stomach ache." Canada says.

* * *

They finally finished eating and Canada finally got to go home. While Canada was enjoying himself at home. The rest the allies decided to have a meeting about America.

"America sure has been acting strange" Russia says.

"I SAY WE STALK HIM AND FIND OUT WHAT IS WRONG" France says.

"STALKING ISN'T THE WAY TO SOLVE PROBLEMS YOU BLOODY FROG." England yells at France.

"Actually I think France has a good plan this time aru." China says.

"WELL IT IS SETTLED THEN WE WILL STALK AMERICA" France says a bit to happy.

The next day they all planned to stalk "America".

* * *

Now back at Canada's house Canada is dealing with the real America.

"DUDE WHY THE HELL DID YOU MANNAP ME" America says.

"What is mannap mean?" Canada says.

"MANNAP MEAN KIDNAP BUT FOR MEN NOT KIDS." America says.

Canada facepalms over what America just said.

"I am not going to tell you why I kidnapped you, Kumajirou shove that salad down his throat so he gets some food." Canada says.

"DUDE IF YOUR MAD ABOUT ME TAKING YOUR PANCAKES THAT ONE TIME I AM SORRY JUST PLEASE LET ME GO" America says.

"No that is not the reason your here and I will free you eventually."

* * *

I can't wait to write the next chapter when the stalk Canada. I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4mini chapter

Woot first quick update in a long time. :3 - troll cat face. ok I'll shut up now.

* * *

"WELL IT IS SETTLED THEN WE WILL STALK AMERICA" France says a bit too happy.

The next day they all planned to stalk "America". Well now it is the next day :3.

"Did we really have to sleep in the bushes aru?" China says

"YES WE HAD TO WE HAVE TO BE DETICATED STALKERS" France says.

"SHUT UP ASSHATS IT LOOKS LIKE HE IS COMING OUTSIDE." England says.

* * *

yep a mini chapter xD. i have writers block so it is just a mini chapter this time. T^T i am a failure.


	5. Annocement

omg I am sorry I haven't updated in forever but I have been having a lot of family problems and finally when that settled down I started high school =_=. so I will try to update in a week or two ;A; sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

;A; finally an update on the actually story. sorry I haven't updated in a really long time...but it is finally here :D

* * *

"SHUT UP ASSHATS IT LOOKS LIKE HE IS COMING OUTSIDE." England says.

Everyone hides while Canada walks out.

"ok I have an idea? lets break up into groups, one group stalks America the other group invades his house aru." China says.

"China is with me da?" Russia says. Since France and England are both scared of Russia they didn't argue about be partnered up.

"Me and Russia will stalk America aru?" China says.

"ok fine" They both say.

* * *

France and England have their spy suits on and break into America's house.

"ugh America's house is as messy as ever." England says.

"Shut up lets just look for his sex toys...I mean suspicious stuff." France says.

While they are going through America's stuff they here banging and screaming.

"Is someone having sex in here?" France says.

"NO you frog it is coming from...that closet..." England says.

They walk towards the closet and open it to find.

"AMERICA" they both say.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in a closet." England says.

"I really don't remember..." America says.

"Well then who was that person who looked like you...WAIT HOW DO WE KNOW YOUR NOT A FAKE." France says.

"WHAT THERE ARE TOO ME'S NO WAY DUDE." He says.

* * *

hehe yeah end of chapter 5 ^^; sorry if it sucked I haven't written anything in a while


End file.
